


Poke IceVolts

by FreezeThunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fan Children, Fan Kid, Multi, crossovers, fan kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: Short stories about my fankids in the Pokemon world.





	Poke IceVolts

“.:..I’m thirsty” Those were the words Mikasa spoke when she awoke on a 2am night. Early morning one could call it but who cares? Not Mikasa, she only cared about getting water for her dry throat. 

Stepping out of her bed, passing by her Snivy curled up in her little bed, and towards the door. It’s dark out but even she knows the way to the kitchen. A left turn passing Iwanko’s room—the little shit; his Snorunt was alright though—and her parent’s room, to turn right this time to enter the kitchen and find the sink which is to her immediate right.

A cup obtained from the above cabinet, a turn of the faucet, and a glug glug glug later, Mikasa had accomplished her goal. Now the previously empty sink was going to have a lone cup in there, and while she knew her mother would get on her case for “leaving dishes in the sink and yadda yadda yadda”, Mikasa was too tired to wash one simple cup, and she could handle the routine lecture in the  _ actual  _ morning time.

Heading back to her room with a yawn, not unlike a Snorlax, Mikasa could head back to her bed peacefully...or so she thought.

_ Clatter clatter _

Turning her head behind her towards the garage, it seemed like a sound was coming from the garage. Did she hear though? Maybe? Could’ve been nothing though.

_ Clatter clatter clatter clatter _

She definitely something that time as she snapped her head back towards the garage again! What was it? Robbers, by chance? Burglars who looked to come in and rob their house? Mikasa with a nervous gulp inched closer to the garage door, and turner the knob.

“Hello?” She asked, peering into the darkness. The response was more clattering. “Iwanko? Snorunt? If this is you pranking me or something, you better say it now” Mikasa spoke as she reached over to the nearest shelf and grabbed a flashlight.

Shining it revealed that there was no one there. At least no one in front of her, and no where a human could hide in front of her. As Mikasa scanned the garage she almost believed that no one was there and made it all up in her drowsed state.

_ Clatter clatter clatter _

Almost being the key word here. Looking towards the direction of the sound she came across her dad’s red tool box. It was shaking every so often and...one of the locks appeared to be...removed? With another worried gulp, Mikasa opened the toolbox...and found a small silver gooey creature with a gold hex but for a head, a red wire for a tail and a black eye. In other words, a Meltan. The Meltan, realizing it was much brighter than a second ago turned at Mikasa. And the two of them just stood looking at each other, in complete silence.

….

….

….

…..

_ Squueeeeaaaak! _

“Aaaaaaaaaah!” In all of a sudden, the Meltan screamed and scurried out of the toolbox, when Mikasa got up on shined her light on the Steel Type, she got a better look at the scene. The garage door had a hole in it the size of a ball, various tools like screws and allen keys had their tops seemingly ‘melted off’, Iwanko’s ice skates on the floor lost their skates, and her mother’s old digital camera was in half.

“What...did you...do?” Mikasa asked slowly as she took everything in, “What did you do?”, age connected the dots, “What did you do?”, she finally got it, “What did you do?! Look at this mess you made! What the fuck am I gonna tell mom and dad! You didn’t even finish, you greedy, slimey, munchkin-“ Mikasa stopped when she her the Pokémon’s whimpers. Her light reached the family car, where she saw Meltan…’tearing up?’, with its single eye behind the rear wheel. Mikasa takes a breath and sighs, who can get angry at something like that?

She puts down her flashlight and turns on the garage room light, and bends down on her knees to look at Pokemon “Hey, Hey it’s gonna be okay. I’m not gonna hurt you” Mikasa speaks softer this time, Meltan still covered itself behind the wheel. “C’mon, I’m not that scary”, she smiles as big as she can “Does this look like a scary person’s face?” Meltan inched back more. A fang smile isn’t really the welcomingist. She needed something that would warm the Pokemon up to her, Mikasa soon found it and brought it over.

“Here, you can have this” She placed her old scooter by the wheel which made Meltan peer at it. “I haven’t used it since the beginning of middle school, go ahead it’s yours” Meltan peeked our again, one look and nod from Mikasa later, Meltan happily jumped at the scooter and began to eat it. “Heh heh, you really like metal, huh?” Mikasa giggled. In her curiosity she looked at an allen key Meltan failed to finish eating and nibbles at it. “....Eh, I don’t see the appeal myself” Her teeth were sharp but not sharp enough to cut metal, and not including if her digestive system would even allow her to consume it, if she was able to though she’d be a real shark. Mikasa chuckled at that idea.

Then another idea got into her head. One that could benefit them both in a way. She smiled again, “Hey I was thinking-“ Mikasa stopped taking in her tracks as she saw that her scooter was nothing more than the fuzzy handlebars and wheels, with Meltan rubbing it’s stomach blissfully. “H-how the fuck did you eat that so fast?” Meltan turned its head to Mikasa curiously. Mikasa again made a smile, more awkwardly this time as evident by her sweat drops on her cheek. She got up again, gathering all the leftover ‘food’ Meltan left unfinished in her arms and placed it in front of them.

“Might as well finish what you started” Mikasa said, “My mom always says, ‘Don't leave food unfinished. It’s wasteful’”. Quoting her mother made the black haired girl feel a bit weird, how ironic that something she found annoying would come around at a time like this. Meltan jumper for joy again and immediately began to nibble at the pile. Mikasa wasn’t sure how exactly it was eating the metal with no mouth or tongue or even teeth, but she knew better than to question stuff in this weird world. Getting up one more time to approach a drawer and take a small dusty pokeball. Nothing was inside it and it wasn’t being used by anyone...yet.

“So, I was thinking,” Mikasa started again as she came back to Meltan who just finished dissolving the last screw(questions for later). “Seeing that you came this all this way, and it’s pretty late out. How would you like to stay with me?” Mikasa pushed the center of the ball, expanding it extending towards the Pokemon. “I’m a cool gal when you get to know me, and I can always give you extra parts that I don’t need for you to eat. So I think it benefits us both. What do ya’ say?” 

Meltan nodded happily and squeaked with delight. “Heh heh, awesome! Welcome to the family Meltan” Mikasa tapped the steel Pokémon’s head with the ball, it opened and enveloped Meltan in a red glow and attracted it inside and close. The ball’s center glowed red and shook once, twice, thrice…

_ Click! _

It was hers! Mikasa giggled like she was a child. A new friend and partner to her now growing team. And as she exited the garage and back to her room, suddenly the lecture about leaving a single cup in the sink wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a Pokemon mood recently as well as a fankid one sooooo I did this. Maybe it’s because the SM anime is ending and SwSh is so close that got me like this but I’m happy regardless.


End file.
